apologies
by Layna Remi
Summary: Another fight between Nicki and Erin, same old same old, but when an unexpected tragedy leaves Erin's life on the line will Nicki learn how important her mother is? Ready to find out? as always read and rate and oh my goodness dont forget to COMMENT, bad or good it makes me stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Second Fan Fic and of course it is Blue Bloods, I don't know why I like to whump on the character it must be that I wish they would follow some story lines. This one has been bugging me for a while, the way Nicki acts towards Erin kills me, if you didn't see it in my last fiction. So here it is fan fiction two, here is a not no Jamie whump he will be in here but no Jamie whump sorry maybe another story.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I can't stand you," Nicki slammed the car door in pure frustration. This was yet another fight between Erin and Nicki, tensions were hot and each of them where at the end of their wits.

"Nicki just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you throw a fit, I said no because you are not going to go to some random party with a few friends, you are sixteen!"

"Mom, you never trust me on anything, you act like I'm going to drink and do drugs, I bet when you were younger you wanted your freedom!" They entered the Reagan household and instantly Nicki walked away wanting nothing to do with her mother.

"Another one, didn't she just get over last week's fight," Henry asked his granddaughter. Erin rolled her eyes and sighed giving her grandfather a peck on the cheek, "It's always something." She walked into the kitchen to meet up with Linda to prepare the legendary Reagan Sunday Dinner. Though she had just seen Linda at church she loved talking to her sister- in- law, she was the only other Reagan woman other than her and she could gossip.

"Nicki seemed pretty upset," Linda commented immediately commented as soon as she spotted Erin.

"What gave it away, the attitude or the slamming of things," Erin asked with a weak smile.

"Sorry Erin, I know teenage girls are tough, I certainly gave my parents trouble at that age." Linda patted Erin's forearm and changed the subject to Mrs. Henley's affair to keep Erin away from her current frustration.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So sis any luck on the Radley case," Danny asked in between spoonfuls of potatoes.

"No, all the cops are siding on the warden's side but all the prisoners claim that Gregory Yentla did in fact stab Fallon Radley, it's pointing toward the warden, though it's hard to believe anyone in this case"

"Well you do have trust issues," Nicki mumbled under her breath.

"Here we go!" Erin threw her hands in her air with frustration sending her fork clattering to her plate.

"I'm just saying Mom, we talked about it before, I have never given you something not to trust me about before!"

"Nicki, it's those friends of yours I don't like you hanging with them."

"Mom you can't just judge someone by the way they look, beside I'm sure grandpa has stories on your friends being sketchy!" Frank threw his hand up in a surrender pose, "You did have those kinds of friend."

"And tell her dad what did you do to those friends?"

"Background check," Danny blurted out.

"Well I'm sure you weren't trusted, ugh its one night and I have the next week off are you going to keep me locked inside the whole time!?"

"No, but I said no and you aren't looking for a very productive week." Nicki looked to her grandpa for help, "Nicki does have a point Erin she never has done anything irresponsible."

"See mom, grandpa would let me go!"

"But he is not your mother and I have already given my answer." Erin gave her father a ' thanks a lot' glare.

"Ugh, you are so unbearable I can't stand you!"

"Nicki," Jamie said in disbelief before Nicki stormed off. Erin placed her hands to her forehead, a migraine was beginning. "I got her," Frank said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dad are you sure you want to do this, her attitude is anything but desirable," Erin talked to her dad as she dropped a still mad Nicki off. Nicki refused to speak to her mother for the past two days and Erin was on the verge of being blinded by fury and ending up being on trial for abuse.

"You have that case and I know Nicki can use sometime away, its fine, now go you are going to be late for work," He kissed his daughter on the forehead and watched her leave, just before she opened the door she turned to them, " Thanks dad I love you." Then she looked to Nicki, "Bye Nicki love you" but no response came, she sighed with annoyance.

"Nicki you need to understand your mother is just trying to look after you, she wants you safe, you are her only child."

"Grandpa, don't take her side you know I'm trust worthy and you'd let me go wouldn't you!"

"No comment." Nicki turned and huffed with anger.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Yes, dad we are making some progress but not a lot of leeway here, how is Nicki being for you?"

"Like you used to be when you were her age." he said in a matter of fact tone. Erin gave a short laugh, "Well I know I'm on the don't talk to list so tell her goodnight for me, I've gotta go Norman and I have a lot to go over, love you Dad." Erin hung up and turned back to her partner on the case and picked up another file, "Teenagers, Norman I don't know how you deal with three of them."

"Oh, don't get me wrong there are days I want to lock them away for the rest of their lives but, usually its compromise."

"See I try that with Nicki but she is as stubborn as ever and only wants what she wants, no in between." Norman laughed, "Yeah well teenager's all pains in the ass and there is nothing you can do. " It was dark in the building, except for Erin's office, her and Norman stayed late determined to find truth within documents of the prisoner's daily journals. " I'm going to go get some coffee, you want any,"

"Please!" Erin said in an over eager tone, Norman giggled and walked out the door. He had only been out for about five minutes before Erin heard a gunshot and it was close. With quick thinking she hid behind a filing case with cell phone in hand she dialed 911 as fast as she could, " 911 what's your emergency?" the nasally tone asked

"Shots fired in the district attorney's office, please hurry, I think he shot Norman." she said it so quietly that she would be surprised if the operator heard it. Her stomach twisted as she felt the presence of another person outside of the door, it only took minutes for the intruder to swing the door open and spot Erin. She dropped the phone in horror and began pleading for her life, "Please no, don't, please!" but it was too late the bullet had left the chamber and hit her causing her to collapse to the floor. The intruder collected the papers on the desk and ran away leaving Erin bleeding out of the floor, Norman near dead, and the operator in complete shock.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"All units responds shots fired at the District attorney's office," the calls came flooding in when others heard the shots. Jamie's heart sank when he heard the location, "Cruz we gotta go!" he almost sped off without his partner as he began to pray in his head for Erin not to be there. They screeched to a halt and jumped out, they were the first responders, Jamie had no patients for back up as he and Cruz entered the ghost like building. They crept down the hallway guns trained in front of them, "There!" Cruz pointed to a slumped over form that laid in the middle of the hallway.

"Alive but barely he needs a medic!" Cruz yelled to anyone who may have arrived at the scene, soon one appeared and whisked away the man. As more police officers moved in to formation to search the area, Jamie skipped rooms, throwing protocol to the wind and ran to his sister's office. the light was on and the door was open, with each step he dreaded what he might discover.

"Erin!" Jamie ran to his sister's side, she was conscious but based on the pool of blood around her she wouldn't be soon, "I need a medic Now!" he yelled out. He knelt by her side and held her hand, "Don't worry Erin, you are going to be okay stay with me." she was making short gasps of air as air drained from her lungs. Tears weld up in both their eyes as Jamie put pressure on the wound.

"Jamie take care of my daughter," She gasped through labored breaths. Tears streamed down Jamie's face he was terrified of the loss of his only sister. "Erin you are going to be fine, you are going to be okay it's not even that bad." but she had closed her eyes and he tried to shake her awake with no prevail. Paramedics came in and pushed Jamie away and whisking her away, it happened so quickly he had no time to react he had calls to make. The phone rang and his stomach churned, he still was in hysterics over the state of his sister but he needed to make the calls.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki came running in to the waiting room and jumped in her Uncle's arms, her tear stricken face so devastating it made all of the cry once more. Everyone knew Nicki was a mess, after the fight she had with her mother and all the hateful words.

"Uncle Danny please tell me my mother's going to be okay!" she sobbed into Danny's shoulder." Danny was unsure for himself but he needed to believe that she was going to be okay that she would snap back, so like anyone else in this situation would do he said what was on his mind and not anything that was based off of what the doctors had said.

"Nicki, for as long as I can remember your mom has been tough!, once when I was 6 I pushed her off the swing and she had to get 20 stitches and not one tear was cried, and you know what she asked after?" Nicki shook her head, "she asked if she could go out and play again, your mother is strong and she will make it !" he hugged her tight and told her everything was going to be okay.

"Hey, just got off the phone with Cruz they caught the man and one of the prisoners henchmen, he confessed and took a deal to testify against Marco Remero for the stabbing, any news on Erin?" Jamie's hands were raw he tried so hard to scrub off the blood, Linda had gotten him scrubs to change into, as his uniform was covered in Erin's blood. Every sign of shock was presented in his features, and as he they rang his hands they could tell he felt like blood was still on them.

"No, Jamie come sit down," Linda was worried about him he was not the normal Jamie and she had seen cases of shock before but on Jamie it seemed so foreign compared to his calm, gentile demeanor. She guided him to a seat which was next to Nicki and they both latched on to each other, and he somehow began to snap out of his trance was he soothe her with his kind words and gentile voice.

Everyone was on edge, Frank acted strong but the look in his eyes was too painful to see and Henry let tears stream down his face. Danny was quiet and as tears threaten to spill he gripped a crying Linda's hand hoping for comfort. Jack and Sean, knew that bad things were happening but they were young and the concept hadn't really hit them. Jamie was just barely snapping out of his trance but he still was soothing Nicki well he stared off into space. Nicki too was gone from the hospital room, she replayed the fight with her mother, hating herself for every second of in, the tears lightly fell and as she leaned in her uncle she prayed. She prayed to God that if he let her mother live she would never question her ability, she needed her mother, she loved her. Finally the waiting ended and they stood as the doctor entered.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The face displayed on the doctors face sent mixed signals, he was unreadable, Frank's gut churned.

"How is she?" Henry asked with desperation in his tone.

"She has made it through surgery" they all sighed in relief, "But, we lost her twice on the table, we were forced to intubate her and we induced a coma medically to stop any damage to her brain because of the lack of oxygen in her brain, the next twenty four hours are crucial and we will be keeping a steady eye on her.' he said all of them in shock until Nicki spoke up.

"You are saying she made it through surgery but is she okay, is she going to open her eyes again, talk to me, will I get to apologize to her and tell her I love her, please tell me what are her chances?" everyone was surprised by what Nicki had said but the doctor knew that the 16 year old wanted a no bull shit answer.

"I'm not going to lie, your mother had lost a lot of blood and losing oxygen to the brain is serious, her chances and at this point 45% until the twenty four hour monitoring is up, because of the coma and intubation actually knowing 100% about her condition is very vague, we just have to hope for now and think and pray that she will be okay while I work my absolute hardest to make her 100% again, and trust me I will work on this like it was my own mother. I'm going to have Gretchen take you to your mom, two at a time."

The family worked out a schedule on when and who would stay with Erin and since Nicki had the next week off she stayed first with Jamie who insisted Nicki stayed with him. As they stayed that night Nicki clung to her mother. Erin was a mess of tubes and wires, Jamie cringed at the sight, " Nicki, your mom will be alright, you know that right." not quite sure on who he was trying to convince.

"Everyone keeps saying that, like they hope for it, but I need it, she is the only one I have, I know I have all of you but parent wise, I called my dad when you thought I went to the bathroom, told him I needed him and he said he couldn't make it home he was in Texas with a really big case, if dad were hurt and I called mom she would skip a beat she would rush to my side and hold me and comfort me. I love my dad but he isn't there ever, he ditches me like I'm some unimportant plan that can be rescheduled, that's not how a daughter is supposed to be seen. I never give mom credit she raises me by myself and here I am fighting with her as she tries to keep me safe, I deserve the worst daughter of the year award!" she sobbed stroking Erin's hair.

"Nicki, your mother loves you and she knows that this is how parenthood is she gave your grandmother the worst time, she is strong and because of you that gives her reason to hang on, to her you are the most important thing in the world to her and she won't leave you for a second, besides she won't let you win this fight." Nicki let out a weary laugh but soon became serious.

"I'm terrified Uncle Jamie."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh thanks for the comments love them in response to your comments

CBloom2 ~ Yes! so glad you got that there always has to be Jamie Whump! and I also HATE how Nicki acts towards Erin and how no episodes have address the appreciate what you have concept.

CAT217 - I so wish this is was an episode, I wanna talk to blue blood's writers and tell them this!

so you know I know NOTHING about medical things so if none of this makes sense sorryyyyy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki was out of it, the guilt was eating at her and she was slowly losing control, she saw her mother there but she was so empty, being shot twice had drained her of a lot of blood. The smallest thought of losing her was just too much, her mother really was the only one she had, her father was always away, work was more important to him than his own daughter, she had found this new found hatred toward him. How could he not be there, comforting her and telling her that everything would be okay, but instead it was her Uncle Jamie, not that she didn't appreciate it but this just gave her a fear of how she would end up if her mother past away and her dad received custody.

"Uncle Jamie, are awake?" He was curled up on a hospital chair, he looked so uncomfortable.

"Yeah I am, can't sleep either?" He pulled himself up into a sitting position, stretching out his kinks.

"I keep playing through the last few days, the last thing I said to mom was I hate her, and if I lose her that's all she will ever know, but I don't hate her I love her and she just can't die."

Jamie stood up and walked to the side of Erin's bed and put his arm around Nicki, "She knows Nicki trust me. She flashed him a smile but it only last a moment as it was soon was replaced but fear as Erin's heart monitor started screaming a high pitch beep, Nicki looked to her Uncle who ran to the door,

"WE NEED HELP!" panic evident in his tone, he ran back to Nicki who had began to hyperventilate and sob uncontrollably, "You have to save her, please" she begged as she clutched onto her Uncle. Soon Nurses began to shoo them room much to their protest. They fell to the floor on the outside of the door out of the way. Jamie rocked his hysterical niece while he prayed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What the hell happened!" Danny demanded, Jamie was bewildered at what had just happened un able to put it together.

"They told us that a blood clot had traveled to her lung and I mean she was okay one minute and the next I don't know I just don't know, they took her to umm surgery, I haven't heard anything yet" his hands shook with fear.

"Where is Nicki?"

"In there," he pointed to the waiting room, "I had to have her in there in case.." he stopped at even the thought of finishing the sentence. HIs eyes were red and puffy but Danny saw that he was trying to stay strong but he was failing. Danny roped him into hug holding on to his shaking form.

"She is going to be okay you just have to be thinking like that,"

"I do but it so hard, after seeing her like this and watching her almost die twice, the fear in consuming me Danny and I can't do this, with Nicki being so scared I need to be strong for her and.."

"Kid, it's only natural to cry , I'm scared to all last night Linda had to comfort me I am worried too and I know how serious this is, but I have to stay optimistic thinking only good outcomes because I can't lose another sibling." Danny started to tear up as he clutched on to his brother.

"Jamie," one of Erin's doctor's called to him, he tensed with fear.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny and Jamie walked into the waiting room slowly looking at a sleeping Nicki, she had completely worn herself out and had cried herself to sleep. Jamie looked at her and didn't want to wake her up , didn't want do give her the news of her mother. He looked to Danny who also looked at Nicki and from the look on his face he was thinking what Jamie was.

At this point Danny looked away and back at Jamie and was about to give him a small nod, and that's when he noticed it. He notice how much Jamie had aged in the past day and a half, the circles under his eyes that were there from not only sleep deprivation but worry, his hair was a mess and looked as though it had sprang some gray hairs, and his whole body just seemed like it was beaten to hell and back.

"Nicki," Jamie shook her shoulder. She slowly stirred but as soon remembered where she was she shot up, "How is she is she okay !?"

Jamie sat her down and sat next to her and placed a hand on her back and exhaled a heavy breathe. "Nicki your mom had a blood clot in her lung it travelled there from her leg, from the surgery from that bullet. The surgery was a tough one, and there were complication.."

"She's not Dead is she !"

"No, but this is a major setback though and the way her lungs are from the bullet nicking it this has made them worse, this has made her survival rate.. its umm well it's not at a desirable place."

"What is it ?"Silence filled the room

"What is it!"

"It's 40% now"

"Well there is still that much she can bet those odds right you've telling me she is so strong that means she will make it!"

"Yes we did say that and we believe it but we just need you to know that right now she is in a danger zone," Danny clarified. Nicki had terror written all over her face, her nightmare was a possibility now only ," can I see her?"

"Yeah she is in room 308 want us to come with you?"

"No, I need some time alone." As she walked down the corridor, she began to cry, she never turned back because she didn't want her uncle's to see , for now she wanted to see strong.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki cautiously entered the room, as if she were going to wake her mother up, she remembered all the times when she was scared. Those night she would sneak into her mother's room, and in the process she would wake her but her mother always pulled back to the covers and cuddle with her. Her mother would always brush her finger's though her hair and lull her to sleep, telling her that everything was okay, but not this time. Nicki crept to her mother's side, Erin was so pale, and it scared Nicki, she looked so sick so tired and so frail. Her stomach churned as she held onto her mother's hand, it was so cold and clammy, "Mom, it's Nicki, you can open your eyes now." but Erin just laid motionless only the rise and fall of her chest as artificial breaths were taken.

"Mom, I'm sorry, okay I know I'm a pain, I'm always causing you grief and I'm sorry for that, I love you so much mom, and if die whose going to be there for me, to get after me for being a snot, or yell at me when I wear clothes inappropriate for public. I need you mom, I need you so much it hurts to even think about losing you." Tears flowed down her face as she talked to her unresponsive mother.

"Mom, you are the only parent whose there for me, I love dad but he isn't you. Dad doesn't take me in and let me sleep in his room when I'm scared, he doesn't soothe me when I'm scared or tell me everything is going to be okay, heck he didn't even say it when I called him to tell him about you!" she sighed with frustration at even the thought of her failing at parenting father.

"Mom, he hasn't been there through it all. When I was sick you gave me the awful medicine and helped me fall asleep, remember you sang to me. And your hugs, there is nothing in this world that could take the place of a mother's hugs, they make me feel safe. I almost lost you to that serial killer mom, don't let me lose you to this, or at all for that matter. I'm sorry, that I'm a pain in the butt, that I fight with you, I hope you know that I love you, I never hate you, no matter what I love you."

Nicki gave her mother's hand a squeeze and climbed into the bed next to her and placed her head on her chest listening to her mom's heart beat, it was the only thing giving her hope, giving her confirmation that Erin was alive.

"Nicki" Jamie lightly knocked before entered and he stopped at the sight that he saw. Nicki was asleep curled up next to her mother holding Erin's hand to her heart. He knew that he couldn't break it up so he grabbed a blanket from the other bed covered Nick and kissed her forehead. He leaned to Erin's ear and whispered, "You are to lucky to die Erin, you can't give this up" and he gently kissed her forehead before taking a chair and seating it at Erin's bed side and holding her other hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning Danny and Linda made their way up to the third floor, " Do you think it was a good idea to let the boys go with a babysitter?" Danny asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"They would just be sitting ducks like we are going to be, besides yesterday before you came home they made Erin these card." Linda pulled out a blue and yellow construction paper get well soon card. "You know they must be fazed by this they wouldn't leave my side at all last night, they don't want the same thing to happen to me, and Jack especially after the scare with Sean." she gave a sad smile.

"Yeah well I won't let this happen to you."Danny said in confidence A nurse rushed to them as the neared the room.

"Hang on, when you enter be quiet your brother and niece fell asleep and they are still like that, they had a long night so we have been maneuvering around them all morning." a nurse whispered to them. Both Linda and Danny were confused, Jamie and Nicki never went home? They looked at each other before rounding the corner to the room.

"Oh" Linda exhaled, she placed her hand to her mouth, the sight was heart wrenching. Jamie had his head laid on the edge of the bed facing the door his hand holding Erin's, and Nicki was still curled in the same position that Jamie had found her in the night before. Danny was filled with a melancholy, as he viewed his brother and niece laying with his ailing sister.

"Oh Danny," Linda clung to her husband's arm. He kissed the top of her head and lead her from the room.

"Let's go get some coffee and let them sleep" he gave her a half smile and she nodded in agreement. As they mad.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie woke with the sound of his sister's heart monitor beeping t a steady rate, giving him satisfaction that she was still there still living. He slowly got up careful not to disrupt Nicki. He un kinked his neck and stretched while walking to the door.

"Morning sleepy head" one nurse greeted him creating a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" His voice still a little groggy.

" about 10:30" the nurse looked at her watch to confirm.

"wow I slept late," he let out a short laugh.

"I'd say, well your brother is here with Linda, they went to go get coffee but they should be back shortly," She smiled and tended t her other patients.

Jamie began to make his way down the hallway, and that's when he bumped into the man he least expected to see. "Hello Jamie."

"Jack?, what are you doing here."

"My daughter, Nicki called saying Erin was here and that she needed me here" He never once looked up from his phone and that pissed Jamie off.

"Where where you two days ago when she called you crying that her mother was in critical condition!?" Jamie yelled, but Jack seemed to be un fazed.

"I was in a meeting" he said almost for a moment prying his eyes from his blackberry. Jamie was growing more furious, he slapped the phone from Jack's hand, instantly getting his ex brother-in- in laws attention.

"What gives!?"

"Pay attention for one second will you, your daughter has been in hysterics over the thought of losing her mother only the fear is becoming more and more close to being a reality =, she needed you and you had a meeting, you blew off your own daughter for a meeting!"

"Jamie, chill out Nicki understands."

"The hell she does she is in there clinging to a prayer and the shear hope that her mother isn't going to die, and I've comforted her trying to tell her that everything is going to be okay only I'm not so sure if it is or not. She is so terrified and needed you and you ditch her for a meeting, while my sister is dying!"

"Erin is not mine to care for anymore, she isn't of my concern." that sent Jamie to fly over the edge he shoved Jack back and yelled at him telling I'm to leave but in turn Jack right hooked Jamie knocking him to the ground. Luckily, Linda and Danny arrived as the two men fought.

"HEY!" Danny pulled Jack off of Jamie as Linda held Jamie back, "What the hell is going on here!"Danny demanded.

"I don't need to explain myself where is my daughter?" Jack wiped the blood from his nose.

"In there but she is sleeping Jack," Linda began, but Jack had already began his trek to the hospital room with the Reagan's at toe. Jack walked to Nicki and gently shook her awake.

"Dad?" she said with a groggy voice.

"Let's go sweet, I'm going to take you to my hotel you can sleep there."

"No, I want to stay with mom, I don't want to go with you"

"Honey, I think you should, I don't want you to be with them."

"Them!, I need to be here with mom here like this, Dad just leave I was fine without you two days ago I'm fine without you now!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Five days had gone by they took out the intubation but Erin was still unconscious, Norman had stopped by the day he was discharged and he wished Erin well. For the Reagan's this was the most grueling moments ever. Although no other codes or medical problems came up the family had been through hell.

"I have work tomorrow, captain said take your time to come back but I can't just sit here anymore," Danny told Jamie. Both men had taken a leave of absence but waiting was only driving Danny up a wall. For Jamie he decided he would continue to take the days off, he was told the same thing as Danny but unlike Danny, Jamie wanted to stay, to be there with Nick.

"Yeah well sometimes work helps you cope and I know that's how you function, when Joe died you were back at work a week and a half later."

"That's how I am." Danny laughed.

" stubborn," the voice was low and grovel but it was there and the boy's where surprised.

"Erin!, hey sis!" Danny placed his hand on her head as Jamie called for a doctor.

"Hey yourself, Jamie you look rough," Jamie let a chuckle out through his tears of joy.

"Yeah, wait until Nick see's you Erin, you scared us to death!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers I'm here for the last chapter of the story. I'm so glad you have enjoyed this story though I feel like I'm a little repetitive in some parts from last chapter. I can't wait to see how you like this story, I am going to enjoy comments. Also every Saturday I'm going to start a story!Thank you for your support and comments I really appreciate it all

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm so glad you're awake Erin you had us worried there for a moment." Jamie said

"Yeah, well I have a daughter here so I can't die, speaking of where is Nicki?" She looked around looking for the one person that she really wanted.

"With Linda, she took her to your apartment to go shower and change, she's been here since you were brought her, same with Jamie here, he is starting to smell pretty ripe." Danny waved his hand in front of his nose, Jamie elbowed him in his ribs.

"Shut up Danny, the nurses let me shower here, so I don't smell bad." he told Erin who giggled at her brother's petty fighting. "I called Linda, told her to bring Nicki here ASAP." Danny told Erin who still had the look that she was somewhere else.

"Thanks god, I left things so bad with her, when I was shot I thought that I would never get to see her again!"

"She has been beating herself about it all week, she told me that she was afraid the last words she would have said to you was 'I hate you' she is so upset." Jamie said sadly. Erin's heart broke that her daughter had to go through this traumatic week thinking that her mother was going to die

"Promise me that you will never do this to us again sis, or else."

"Trust me Danny, I promise that 1000%." Erin hugged her brothers tightly never wanting to let go.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nicki and Linda ran down the hall of the hospital, all Danny had said was to get to the hospital ASAP and nothing else so really anything could have happened good or bad. Nicki saw her Uncles in the hall, "Is she okay, what happened?!" Nicki demanded. He Uncles smiled at her and that was all the answer she needed, she pushed passed them and got to the door way of the room.

"Mom?" Nicki said in a cautious voice to see if her mother would respond. Erin turned her head and smiled at her beautiful daughter. Nicki ran to her bed and hugged her mother ad began crying.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay sweetheart, I'm okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She stroked her fingers through Nicki's hair as she rocked her back and forth to sooth her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she held her daughter, "Nicki, I love you."

"I Love you too, I'm sorry for everything, I meant none of it," Nicki said through sobs. She felt so safe, so protected in her mother's arms, she knew now her mom was okay and the worry was over. In the doorway Linda, Danny, and Jamie stood and watched tears brimming in there eye's.

"Come on boys let's give them a moment."Linda pulled them by their arms out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Commissioner, it's your father on the phone." Frank pushed the button to accept the call.

"Hey Pop, what's going on?"

"She is awake!" That's all Frank needed, within minutes he got home grabbed his dad and headed to the hospital. As he reached the doorway of his only Daughter's room he started to cry, he rushed in and hugged her in a tight hold as he cried into her shoulder. Henry followed as the emotions ran through the room.

"Erin, I'm so glad you're okay you scared the hell out of me." Frank sighed unable to figure out an emotion he wanted to settle on. Erin gave a sad smile as she pulled I'm into yet another embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere, I couldn't, if I did what would happen you'd have to make Danny your favorite!" she joked.

"Excuse me, I'm the youngest, I am the favorite." Jamie smiled and the room was filled with laughter. For the first time in days the family laughed, they were okay and no one was in danger, the world was okay now.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin was finally discharged about four days later, she was so excited to get out of the hospital, to go home to her own bed. Nicki wheeled her to the elevator. Nicki hadn't left her side since she woke up, she even slept in the bed with her, like when she was little. Those were always Erin's favorite days, she felt like a protector, Nicki would come in afraid of something and she got to protect her from the monsters. Lately all that happened was Nicki avoiding her, the last time she was able to comfort her was during the nightmares, she honestly started to believe that Nicki didn't need her anymore but these past few days proved that thought wrong.

"Mom, your phone is ringing." Nicki's voice came through her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erin, I'm here are you girls heading down?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah we are in the elevator right now, thanks again Jamie for picking us up."

"Yeah it's nothing." Erin knew that while she was out Jamie was just as an emotional wreck as Nicki, he had found her after all. He had told her that he was terrified for her when he had walked into that office, and the whole time that she was in the hospital he hadn't left. She really loved her family, she was so blessed through it all.

"Ready to go?" Jamie asked as they met up .

"Most definitely." she rose from the wheel chair and walked out of the hospital ready to go back to her normal life.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sunday night, the family gathered in the dining room, ready for another famous Reagan, all of Erin's favorites placed in front of her. The family all together, the way she liked it. Linda kissed Danny as she sat down and the loving look that he gave her, Sean and Jack messing around having a playful fight, Jamie and Nicki talking about the most recent events and her father's booming laugh at one of her grandfather's corny jokes. Soon it all settled and they joined hands.

"Who wants to say Grace?" Frank asked the table waited for a volunteer before they did themselves.

"Me," Nicki's was a surprise, the children rarely said grace. Frank smiled at his granddaughter, " okay."

They bowed their heads and she began,

"Dear lord thank you for blessing this family, we have gone through loss and worry but you always look over us. Thank you for protecting my mother this past week, I know that without her life wouldn't be the same as I feel everyone here believes. Thank you for keeping my family safe, amen."

"Amen" All the adults had tears in their eyes, Erin gave Nicki's hand a squeeze and flashed her a smile. She was the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
